


Auld Lang Syne

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A melancholy drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

Every so often, it happens. He battles demons, brave warrior he, and suddenly finds some bitty thing meeting him halfway, blocking his kicks and kicking his punches like she was born dancing. Every time he thinks, this is what he lives for.

But it isn't. Even rarer, the girl looks at him, his face he can't remember and the hair he still bleaches for just such moments as this, and her eyes widen, and she _knows_. Usually, she tries to kill him harder; once a feisty brunette kissed him and ran.

He's still waiting for one that knows his name.


End file.
